


it's a new kink yes it is

by Seventysixtyniner



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Polyamory, Threesomes, theres not a lot else to say lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventysixtyniner/pseuds/Seventysixtyniner
Summary: “Why the hell do you have these?” Kofi asked, standing up straight and presenting the pair of handcuffs to his boyfriend. Xavier, who was playing on his DS on his and Kofi’s bed, looked up and immediately covered his mouth with his hand.E stared at Kofi as though his soul had walked out of his body.Or: The boys explore kinks after their match against the Usos at HIAC in 2017
Relationships: Kofi Kingston/Big E Langston/Xavier Woods | Consequences Creed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	it's a new kink yes it is

The three of them were sharing a hotel room, as usual. They could afford separate rooms, but Kofi always got on their case about saving money. E stopped protesting, as long as he always got a bed to himself (E knew that Xavier and Kofi were happy with that deal; he’d often wake up to see the two of them snuggled up against each other, with one half of the bed completely forgotten). 

“Kofi, can you get me my charger?” E called from his queen-sized bed. He was lounging on top of the covers with one hand behind his head and the other scrolling through Twitter. He had MILFs to hit. 

Kofi was standing by the bathroom door with a towel around his waist, fishing through his luggage for some pajamas. He gave a small hum in reply, and went to E’s luggage after finding an old t-shirt and flannel pants and tossing them on the bed behind him. 

As Kofi pushed around the clothes in E’s bag, he became alerted by the sound of clinking metal. He found a chain buried under E’s sweatshirt, and curiously pulled it out.

“Why the hell do you have these?” Kofi asked, standing up straight and presenting the pair of handcuffs to his boyfriend. Xavier, who was playing on his DS on his and Kofi’s bed, looked up and immediately covered his mouth with his hand. 

E stared at Kofi as though his soul had walked out of his body. 

“Look…” he began, never finishing his sentence.

Kofi raised an eyebrow. “Are these the handcuffs the Usos used on you guys last week?”

“Look… perhaps they are…”

“Why on God’s earth would you-- did you take these from the referees?” 

“Stop asking questions!” 

Xavier’s eyes flickered between Kofi and E as the interrogation continued. He listened wordlessly, more intrigued than he should’ve been at where this was going. 

“Do you have some interests we don’t know about?” Kofi asked, a small grin appearing on his face. 

“You know? Maybe I do!” E all but exploded, sitting up straight and jabbing a finger toward Kofi, who immediately burst into laughter. 

E stood, snatched the handcuffs from Kofi’s hold and held them to his chest. “What about it?! I am only human! I am only a man! And when I see one of my two beautiful men,  _ the _ Xavier Woods, handcuffed and hung up all like that, a man gets some thoughts!” 

“Woah woah woah,” Xavier called out, closing his DS and setting it aside, “say that again?” 

“I said what I said!” E shouted. “What am I supposed to do in that situation?!”

“I mean, you could’ve focused on the match! This is probably why y’all lost!” Kofi shouted, now sitting on the foot of the bed, towel still wrapped securely around his waist, trying to catch his breath after laughing at E's expense. 

“Oh, so you’re perfect?” E demanded of Kofi, gesturing toward Xavier before continuing, “did you not also think about the things you could do to that beautiful man, all tied up?” 

“I’m  _ right  _ here.” Xavier chimed in, trying to ignore the blush burning in his cheeks. 

“I mean of course I thought about it for a second, but I was more focused on winning the match, you horny idiot!” Kofi answered before a wave of giggles poured from his mouth. 

E’s mouth opened and then immediately shut again as he found himself too indignant to respond. 

Xavier found himself laughing, too, at how flustered E had gotten so quickly. “So was this handcuff thing a kink you’ve had for a while, or…” he asked, trying to give his boyfriend a chance to explain himself. 

E sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. “A man has  _ thoughts _ , Woodsy. I’ve  _ thought  _ about it. But seeing you in that cell? Handcuffed to the ring post? That was…. oh Lordie…” E all but growled, getting revved up at just the memory. 

“You wanna try it with us, then?” Xavier asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly and trying to mask how excited the thought of being handcuffed by his boyfriends made him. Kofi had settled down, and was also looking over at E.

E seemed to have given up all hope of a facade, or possible excuses. “You know what? Yeah I do,” he said, his voice quiet and slowly getting louder, “Woodsy, I wanna put you in handcuffs and make sweet, sweet love to you. Is that good? Is that what you wanted me to say?!” 

Xavier pursed his lips and took a second to collect himself. “I appreciate the honesty,” he said, trying not to laugh anymore for the sake of E’s ego. “I would be… interested in that, as well.” 

The pair looked over at Kofi, waiting for their boyfriend’s response. Kofi blinked, taken aback by how quickly they’d devised a plan. “What– tonight?” 

Xavier shrugged, and Big E answered, “I mean, do we have anything better to do? You have other plans?” 

Kofi shook his head and threw his hands up. “I guess I have plans now! You freaks.” 

Big E clapped and rose to his feet, very excited at this turn of events. “Take that damn towel off, Kofi! Let’s get to it!” 

Xavier giggled and tucked his DS under his pillow, feeling acutely aware of the butterflies taking off in his stomach. 

E pulled his t-shirt over his head, leaving him in his boxers. He already had a prominent tent, Xavier noticed, feeling his cheeks burn. Yeah, the three of them had been intimate tons of times, but hearing E describe how turned on he was by seeing Xavier tied up like that was something different. They’d never tried anything beyond vanilla sex. They never needed to, since each time they had together was more than fulfilling. 

E gestured at Kofi’s towel, still fixed around the shorter man’s waist. “What are you waiting for?” E asked, clearly impatient. 

“I don’t want to be the only one naked! You first.” 

“What! You always do this,” E barked back, pulling his underwear down and stepping out of them begrudgingly. 

Xavier wordlessly pulled his own shirt off and tossed it aside before shifting onto his knees. He looked up at E and pressed a soft hand to his boyfriend’s hip. E looked down and smiled warmly; Xavier was always so docile in bed, it was adorable. E leaned down and kissed Xavier deeply; he didn’t wait long before pushing his tongue past Xavier’s lips. Xavier moaned, opening his mouth further to let E’s tongue explore as he felt Kofi crawl over and settle behind him. Kofi’s hands wrapped around Xavier’s waist and squeezed. Xavier brought one of his own hands to the outside of Kofi’s thigh, encouraging his boyfriend to stay put. 

“You ready?” E asked against Xavier’s ear, his voice low and rumbling. Xavier hummed and offered up his wrists. E smiled and pressed a kiss to Xavier’s forehead before opening the handcuffs and pressing them to Xavier’s wrists. 

“Wait!” Kofi yelled, making his boyfriends jump out of their skin, “You have the key?” 

E clicked his tongue. “ _ Yes _ I have the– Kofi, get up! You’re done.” 

Kofi cocked his head and looked up at E. “What?” 

“Off the bed! This doesn’t involve you anymore,” E commanded, pointing to the empty bed behind him. Xavier pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh.

Kofi threw his hands up and scooted off the bed. “That’s cool. You two are fun to watch anyway,” he said, sitting on the other bed and leaning back on his hands. He looked at his boyfriends expectantly. 

E ignored him and turned his attention to Xavier, who was still holding up his wrists. E pressed the handcuffs on, feeling his cock stiffen at the small  _ click _ of the metal.

E grabbed the chain and pulled Xavier’s hands up over his head. He took a second to admire the view; Xavier’s chest was rising and falling rather quickly. His pupils were blown out, and there was a prominent bulge under his flannel pants. 

“Lord, Woodsy, you’re beautiful,” E whispered, using his free hand to cup one of Xavier’s pecs. Xavier instinctively leaned into the larger man’s touch. E guided Xavier backwards so he was laying on the bed, arms splayed over his head on the covers. E then grabbed the hems of Xavier’s pants and briefs, wordlessly asking his boyfriend for permission to take them off. Xavier answered by lifting his hips up, allowing E to pull them down and set them on the floor. 

Xavier’s erection laid on his stomach, just under his naval. E took it in his hand and gave it a few slow, gentle strokes. Xavier gasped and instinctively curled inwards, bringing his hands down to hold E’s wrist. 

“No no,” E scolded, pulling Xavier’s hands away by the chain connecting them and placing them over his head once again. 

Xavier moaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he gripped the covers underneath his hands, trying to keep them still as E continued to jerk him off. He gradually picked up his pace and looked up at Kofi, who was watching the display with an open mouth. His right hand was resting on top of his thigh, clearly itching to touch his erection and pull himself off as he watched his boyfriends.

“See what you could’ve had? But you had to go and ruin it,” E said, clicking his tongue and shaking his head. 

Kofi bit his lip. Looking E in the eyes, he wrapped his hand around his own erection and spread his knees. “I’m doing just fine, thank you,” Kofi drawled, letting E see as he began to pull himself off. 

E pursed his lips, trying to suppress the urge to jump onto Kofi and kiss him to the point of exhaustion. 

Xavier wondered what was going on and sat up, bringing his hands down in front of him. 

“What’re you guys—“ his voice trailed off as his eyes settled between Kofi’s thighs. 

“Woodsy,  _ stay still! _ ” E shouted, shoving Xavier back down, eliciting some small laughter from the smaller man as his back hit the covers again.

“How about Kofi helps us out?” Xavier asked, looking up at E with a widening grin. 

“Fine. But he’s on thin ice!” E replied as he raised his hand and gestured for Kofi to join them. 

Kofi quickly crawled onto the bed and over to Xavier. He pressed one hand onto the chain of the handcuffs as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. Xavier eagerly reciprocated and opened his mouth against Kofi’s, inviting him inside.

E wasted no time; he pulled out their bottle of lube from the bedside drawer, flipped it open, and squeezed some onto his fingers. He used his elbow and his dry hand to push Xavier’s knees apart; Xavier, of course, took the message and spread his legs as far as he could in a very open invitation to his boyfriend. E leaned down and pressed a kiss to Xavier’s navel, making the skin on Xavier’s stomach tremble. E kissed the thin, soft row of hair between Xavier’s stomach and hard cock. He heard muffled giggles coming from his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“God, you’re ticklish,” E teased. He knew this already, of course, but it still continued to surprise him. 

Whatever reply Xavier had was kissed out of him by Kofi, who was still holding Xavier’s handcuffs with one hand while the other caressed the plushness of Xavier’s pec. 

E pressed one finger into Xavier’s entrance, savoring the way Xavier gasped and rolled his hips off the bed; Xavier was easily the most sensitive of the three of them, and Kofi and E loved it to no end. 

E’s finger thrusted in and out of Xavier’s ass before another one pressed in with it. E heard Xavier moaning against Kofi’s mouth, along with small utterances like “ _ shit, shit, yes!”  _ escaping Xavier’s lips. Kofi hummed as he moved to kiss Xavier’s jaw, then his neck, biting and lapping at the skin above Xavier’s collarbone. 

“You sound so pretty for us, baby,” Kofi praised. 

E hummed in agreement as he pressed a third finger into Xavier, who moaned wantonly at the intrusion. 

E then lined his cock up with Xavier’s entrance and slowly pushed himself inside until he was fully hilted, trying his best to suppress the deep gasps of his own that threatened to spill from his mouth as he was surrounded by Xavier’s tight heat. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Woodsy _ , _ ” E grunted as he began to move in and out in slow, short thrusts. Xavier had taken him before, but E was big enough that each time E fucked him Xavier needed a moment to adjust. 

Gradually, E picked up the pace; his thrusts got faster and harder as he pounded into Xavier and relished in the waves of moans and gasps that poured out of his boyfriend. The sound of skin slapping skin began to fill the room, along with E’s low grunts and Kofi’s praise of Xavier. 

“You’re gorgeous, baby,” Kofi whispered as he pressed a kiss to Xavier’s lips. He then sat up, took his erection into one hand and began to pull himself off to the sight in front of him. Xavier craned his neck to look; his eyes went to Kofi’s dick, then to Kofi’s eyes, then back to his dick in a not-so-subtle, wordless question. Kofi smiled and stroked Xavier’s hair as he mumbled, “such a good boy for us,” and leaned forward so Xavier’s mouth could reach Kofi’s hardened cock. Xavier lapped at it with his tongue, unable to take it at first from how much E’s thrusts rocked Xavier back and forth on the bed. Kofi moved closer and began to jerk himself off over Xavier’s open mouth as Xavier stuck his tongue out, occasionally grazing the underside of Kofi’s shaft. 

“Shit _ , shit _ , I’m—“ Xavier’s shallow gasps and pants gradually got higher in pitch. E and Kofi knew that was a sign that Xavier was close. E wrapped a hand around Xavier’s leaking cock and began to pull him off in time with his deep thrusts into his boyfriend’s ass. Xavier’s back arched off the covers as he came with a short cry, clenching around E, whose thrusts were growing more and more sporadic. 

“ _ God _ , Woodsy,  _ you feel so damn good _ ,” E moaned as he fucked into Xavier a few last times before burying himself deep inside and spilling into him. Xavier all but whimpered at the feeling of E’s wet heat spreading inside him. 

Kofi was close, too. The sight of Xavier so helplessly pleasured underneath him, along with E’s low moans and grunts, pushed him over the edge; he came with a short gasp into his hand and onto Xavier’s chest. 

The three took a moment to come down from their highs and catch their breath. Xavier then wordlessly raised his hands to E, who nodded and got the key out of his suitcase. He returned a moment later, unlocked the handcuffs and pressed a kiss to Xavier’s forehead. His eyes then met Kofi’s, and E tried to pretend he was still annoyed before a smile broke through his lips and he leaned down to kiss Kofi’s cheek. 

“I love you guys,” E said as he stood up and walked to the bathroom, returning with a towel. 

“We love you too,” Kofi answered as he took the towel from E’s hands and wiped off a blissful Xavier’s chest. 

\--------

The three got dressed again, and found themselves all settled in bed together.

“That was fun,” E said, pulling Xavier onto his chest. “I have good ideas, y’all just don’t listen.” 

Xavier hummed in reply and curled into his boyfriend. Kofi, though, sat up and looked at E with raised eyebrows. 

“You can’t blame us! Your last idea was to go to McDonald’s instead of Chester’s!” 

Big E sighed. “Ah, yes…how the clown let us down…” 

Kofi huffed and laid down, pressing himself against Xavier’s back and wrapping his arm around Xavier's waist. 

The three fell asleep in a mess of tangled limbs; Big E’s reserved bed was completely forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated <33


End file.
